


Garden Break

by nochick_fics



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 23:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7865821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nochick_fics/pseuds/nochick_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finny takes a break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Garden Break

**Author's Note:**

> Fic request for sexkitten426. Originally posted to LiveJournal on 4/17/12.

To say that the Phantomhive gardens were pretty was akin to saying that the sky was blue.  It was an accurate enough statement, yet not, an assessment that fell far too short of describing the true wonder of such magnificent greenery. 

At least when Finny wasn’t inadvertently destroying it.

Today he had managed not to kill or unearth even a single blade of grass against its will (so far), and he took a moment to lean against a tree and admire his handiwork.  For all of the compensation he had first been offered for his position, there was no amount of money in the world that compared to the joy of beholding the outdoors in all of its splendor, the grass and the flowers and the shrubbery and the trees and the air and everything in it blending together to create a thing of utter beauty, and absolutely priceless, worth every single moment of suffering that he had endured that somehow led him here. 

Finny thought back to the first time he came face to face with the enigmatic being who had offered him his freedom and found himself wondering, as he had so many times since that day, why Sebastian had chosen him.  He was the first to admit that he wasn’t all that skilled at what he did; in truth, he was berated for his work just as much, if not more often, than he was praised.  Yet there he was, charged with the care of this vast property, a member of a very select group of workers in spite of his shortcomings, almost, dare he say, part of a family.  No, perhaps he would never know why, but for the opportunity, he was infinitely grateful, both to the Young Master and to Sebastian.

_Sebastian…_

The young man glanced around nervously, as if the sudden thought of the butler was broadcast verbally, and loudly at that--though with Sebastian, it seemed that sometimes one really never knew.  As it turned out, Maylene wasn’t the only one infatuated by that man; Finny had been captivated from the start, although he would never dream of letting it become known.  At first, he had simply wanted to emulate him, to mirror his perfection in every way.  But somewhere along the way, he had stopped wanting to be like Sebastian. 

And now he just wanted to be _with_ Sebastian instead. 

Finny blushed, embarrassed by the fantasies that plagued him.  It was bad enough he thought such things at night, to the point where he was constantly sneaking off to the bathroom to remedy the effect that his fantasies had on his body.  But to stand there out in the open and think about all of the things he wanted Sebastian to do to him…

A light went off in the gardener’s head.

He was alone.

No one would see him if he--

“I couldn’t!” he said, shaking his head furiously to dispel the notion.  How could he even consider the possibility of doing such a dirty thing outside?   He was already taking a huge risk by indulging in the act while everyone else slept, biting his lip to stifle the noise and praying that he was not found out.  There was no way he could ever do it in broad daylight.

Unfortunately, his body seemed to disagree.

He stared down at the front of his shorts, appalled yet not surprised by what he saw.  Finny tried to wish it away, to no avail, but he very well couldn’t walk back into the house in such a predicament. 

The odds of being discovered were highly unlikely.  Bard was probably scorching lunch right now and Maylene was surely somewhere inside, breaking something.  Tanaka would be drinking tea and Sebastian, the root of this whole dilemma, was undoubtedly seeing to the Young Master in some way or another.  So maybe… if he was quick about it…

Finny glanced around one more time.  There was not a soul in sight, not that such knowledge did anything to alleviate his apprehension. 

He ran his hand down to the swell between his legs, and just that bit of contact was enough to make him shudder and moan.  The young man began fondling himself eagerly, his fear fast taking a backseat to the pleasure he felt from touching himself.  The only thing that would have felt better was if the hand in question belonged to the object of his obsession instead.

“Sebastian,” he whispered, closing his eyes and thrusting against his palm.

“Yes?”

Finny’s eyes flew open in horror.  This couldn’t be happening!  Except that it was.

“S-S-Sebastian!”  The young man quickly let his hand fall to his side as he searched his brain for something, _anything_ to say that would sound like a justifiable excuse for what he was doing.  “I-I was j-just… just…”

Sebastian moved in front of Finny, one gloved hand resting on the tree behind him.  He gazed at Finny from head to toe, his eyes lingering longer than necessary on the area that he had been touching, one that seemed fit to burst through at any given moment. 

“It is little wonder that you can find the time to tend to the grounds when you are so busy tending to yourself.”

Finny’s mortification was complete.  His actions warranted far more than mere censure.  Sebastian was surely going to terminate his employment for doing something so unbelievably perverted.  So certain was Finny of this conclusion that at first he did not understand why the butler was removing his right glove. 

But when Sebastian smoothed that same hand over Finny’s crotch and squeezed, he understood _plenty_.

“Normally I would not perform with such haste, but I am dreadfully busy today,” Sebastian said regretfully, burrowing his way into Finny’s shorts and grabbing hold of him.  “But from the _feel_ of things I do not believe that would make a difference.”

Finny was vaguely aware of the sound of Sebastian’s voice, but more important than that was Sebastian’s hand, wrapped around him and stroking him and driving him insane with ecstasy.  While it didn’t seem that he was doing anything too far off from what Finny did to himself--the _ups and_ _downs_ of that particular activity didn’t really vary--the fact that Sebastian was the one doing it was what drove him to ruin, and he seized the butler’s forearm with all of his might as his orgasm quickly and fiercely swept over him, crying out loudly as he spurted his release all over Sebastian’s hand.  When he was finally finished, he collapsed against the tree, whimpering and trembling violently, overwhelmed in every way that his fantasy had become a reality. 

Sebastian removed his hand and stared at the sticky mess between his fingers with a raised brow.  Had Finny been the least bit coherent at that point, he would have wondered what the other man had meant in muttering the word "humans" to himself, as if contemplating a great mystery.    
  
He would have also immediately noticed the odd and somewhat frightening angle that Sebastian’s arm had taken on…

*****

But Ciel noticed.

“What on earth happened to your arm?!”

Sebastian presented the boy with his tea. Then he smiled.

“Gardening accident.”


End file.
